


i don't dance (i say you can)

by spicypogi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Musical, Baseball, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicypogi/pseuds/spicypogi
Summary: Chanyeol doesn’t even know how to respond to the rumor that Kyungsoo, the country club’s resident gay pool boy, has a crush on him.





	i don't dance (i say you can)

**Author's Note:**

> small brain: we should finish this two year old project we've been working on
> 
> galaxy brain: [plays 'i don't dance' from high school musical 2 on repeat] i have a better idea
> 
> anyway this is the fruit of my labor after watching the baseball scene about nine thousand times and writing non-stop for like half a day. please forgive any formatting issues, this is my first ao3 posting. enjoy! :~)
> 
> xoxo, spicypogi

#  _"nothin' to it, attaboy, attaboy"_

####  **SUMMER, LAVA SPRINGS COUNTRY CLUB, ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO — TUESDAY**

Chanyeol doesn’t even know how to respond to the rumor that Kyungsoo, the country club’s resident gay pool boy, has a crush on him. Chanyeol doesn’t get the subtle remarks and suggestions from his friends to make an exception in his 17-year heterosexual streak for “the prettiest boy in New Mexico.” And Chanyeol _definitely_ doesn’t know what to say when he runs into a nude Kyungsoo in the pool bathroom on his afternoon rounds for discarded towels to launder.

Kyungsoo has a small frame but strong shoulders and impressive arms. From a fitness standpoint, Chanyeol acknowledges and commends him for this. What he also acknowledges is the stark contrast between Kyungsoo’s bronzed back muscles and his pale, bare ass. This is the first thing to truly captivate him when he pushes the laundry cart into the block of lockers Kyungsoo happens to be dressing in.

“Oh, good _God_ ,” Kyungsoo yelps as he turns in time to catch Chanyeol throwing his hand over his eyes.

“I wasn’t looking, I wasn’t looking!” Chanyeol says desperately, already trying to erase the shape of Kyungsoo’s rear from his brain.

Kyungsoo pulls his swim shorts on out of Chanyeol’s sight before saying in a small voice, “Fine, um. You can look now.”

Chanyeol hesitates when he pulls his hand away, peeking through his fingers before dropping his arm altogether. “Sorry, man, I--”

“I didn’t think you’d be making your rounds this early.” Kyungsoo says, looking everywhere but at Chanyeol. His skin is flushed red from the neck up.

In an attempt to brush the whole situation away, Chanyeol laughs louder than normal. He rubs the back of his neck. “I wanted to get all the towels from the senior swim before the pool opens to all ages again,” he explains, staring at the lump of wet cloths in his laundry basket. “Those geezers, uh, use a lot of towels, you know?”

Kyungsoo tries to laugh. Fails. Coughs into his fist instead. “Yeah, I get that.”

Chanyeol can’t find any other words to say. He admires Kyungsoo’s well-toned torso before clearing his throat. “Done with that?” he asks the other boy, pointing at the towel draped on the bench.

Kyungsoo flicks his stare down at the piece of white cloth, probably wondering why he hadn’t been utilizing it just minutes before a classic locker room fiasco happened to him. “Um. Yes. Yes, I am.” he says dumbly, balling it up and tossing it to Chanyeol.

With a swift catch, Chanyeol adds it to his basket. “Cool. Uh. See you later when you close up?”

Kyungsoo can’t even answer verbally. Just awkwardly puts his hands on his hips and nods with his teeth worrying his lower lip. Chanyeol leaves without another word.

—————

In all seriousness, Chanyeol gets why people would pair Kyungsoo up with him, even if it is just a silly rumor. Not to be conceited, but he’s undoubtedly the most handsome, most athletic, most charming, and most compassionate guy in the school. Kyungsoo, the only out and proud gay guy in all of East High, would have to choose him as the most desirable man by default. Chanyeol’s not gay, but he gets it. He’s open-minded like that.

“You gonna make the first move?” Baekhyun asks him while they’re on their break in the employee lounge. He eats his cut of watermelon obscenely atop the grand piano in the center of the room.

Chanyeol scoffs. “The fuck are you talking about?”

“This about the pool boy?” Jongdae takes a breather from his solo game of mini-basketball by the wall. “Hey, Kyungsoo’s hot, dude. For a guy, of course.”

“Bet you he’d be a pretty good lay,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol with a saucy finger gun in his direction. The other boy doesn’t… doesn’t even know how to react to it.

Chanyeol pulls a hand through his hair exasperatedly. “I don’t know what the hell you guys are trying to tell me. I’m not gay.”

Jongdae pulls a face as he approaches the communal plate of watermelon slices. “Uh, it’s 2018, bro. Everyone’s a little gay. Come on.”

“Yeah, Chanyeol, get with the times.” Baekhyun says with a disappointed shake of his head.

With a groan, Chanyeol slides down his seat in embarrassment. “I think you two are forgetting that I have a _girlfriend_.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae share a look. “Pshaw,” Baekhyun scoffs.

“Yeah, _pshaw_ , Chanyeol. Your and Seulgi’s relationship is more hot and cold than Katy Perry’s boyfriend on his worst day.” Jongdae says. A while ago, Chanyeol realized he would never make sense of some of the words his friends spoke to him. “First of all, she’s at that lame internship in Salt Lake City. And B, you broke up a _month_ ago.”

“That’s the truth.” Baekhyun adds, nodding. “Why not have a romantic gay summer fling to take your mind off her? Before you immediately get back together the day she comes back from the internship, of course.”

Chanyeol shakes his head and waves them off. “Your words no longer have meaning when they go through my ears. Isn’t that just the damnedest thing?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, taking a crisp chomp out of his watermelon slice and spitting the seeds out onto the lounge’s clean rug. “Just humor the guy. No harm done in a little kissing.”

“Look, I’m not homophobic---” Chanyeol starts.

“Can we quote you on that?” Jongdae asks, cutting him off.

Chanyeol hurls a particularly firm throw pillow in his direction and resumes where he left off. “I’m not homophobic. I’m just... not into him in that way.” He pauses, choosing his next words with a lot of thought. “He’s cool, sure. But I won’t bang him.”

“Um, I said ‘ _a little kissing_ ’, you naughty little mister. Where’d you get banging from?” Baekhyun says with an annoying smirk.

Chanyeol has no answer. He hopes his face isn’t as red as he thinks it is when he feels his cheeks flush with warmth. “Look--the whole crush thing is a rumor anyway, right? So, even if I _did_ make a move on him, it’s not like I know for sure he’d be into me.”

Jongdae tsks. “You’re just baiting us to say ‘oh no way, Yeol, you’re totally hot and attractive enough for guys _and_ girls alike! How could he _not_ want to get in your pants?’”

Another pillow finds its way into Chanyeol’s hand and eventually in Jongdae’s face. “I’m not, you jackass.” he mutters. Maybe he was--just a little. “Doesn’t matter if you did, anyway. I still can’t bang him.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Baekhyun asks for clarification, tapping his lips in thought.

“And the difference is?” Chanyeol says.

“Uh, _can’t_ obviously implies you are physically incapable of sticking it in him indefinitely which, last time I checked, isn’t true.” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol doesn’t even want to ask. “ _Won’t_ means you totally would, you’re just holding back.”

“He’s definitely holding back. Have you seen that Kyungsoo kid’s ass?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun. “That thing has _movement_. I’d tap that. Slight homo.”

Fortunately, Chanyeol’s embarrassing memories from the locker room are saved from resurfacing when a manager bursts in and barks at them to get back to work before they get reported for extending their break again.

—————-

Chanyeol’s job is mainly to pick up towels from the pool and bathroom areas then launder his collection at the end of the day to prepare for the next day's pool opening. After the last swim, however, Junmyeon--the manager of recreation--assigns him more work. He has to help Kyungsoo check the pool filters, wash the smoothie cabana dishes, and clean the inside of the pool before he can start collecting towels. Chanyeol can’t exactly refuse (the pay is _insane_ ), even though the idea of seeing Kyungsoo now after the discussion in the lounge makes dread pool in his stomach.

“I’m back,” Chanyeol greets awkwardly as he steps out into the pool area. The club’s closed by this time and the dim sunset has already engaged the pool lights and lamp posts.

The shine in the water Kyungsoo’s draining from the main pool reflects in his face. He looks up when he hears Chanyeol, round eyes frozen for a moment before he manages a shy smile. “Hey. Junmyeon told me you’d be coming by.”

“Yeah, he said you might need help with the filters or something.” Chanyeol says, making his way to the other boy. “I don’t know. Most of the things Junmyeon says goes in one ear and out the other.”

Kyungsoo laughs, a full, cheery sound from his small body. “Aw, don’t say that. He works hard.”

“He works hard to get on my nerves,” Chanyeol replies. He gets another laugh from Kyungsoo, louder this time, and he smiles with a little pride at this accomplishment.

After Kyungsoo’s finished talking Chanyeol’s ear off about pool filter types, backwashing, and jacuzzi temp control, Chanyeol realizes how skilled Kyungsoo actually is at his job. Why did he need him around? _Maybe because the guy works the pool and the smoothie cabana the whole day_ , Chanyeol thinks to himself. _Poor kid needs a break at some point_.

“Sorry, I just--” Kyungsoo starts once he’s done with his mini-lesson. His embarrassed smile is cute, Chanyeol begrudgingly admits. “I’ll, uh, take care of the filters and everything. Do you mind getting started on the dishes in the meantime?”

They break apart to go off on their own tasks. Chanyeol is visibly shocked by the amount of smoothies the club members order when he sees the cluttered back counter and sink of the cabana. It takes him a while to find the stuff he needs to clean with underneath all of the ornate drinking glasses.

Kyungsoo joins him eventually, quickly rinsing his dirty hands under the faucet before focusing his attention on drying the washed dishes. He works diligently, not really bothering with a conversation, which Chanyeol doesn’t really mind. They work side-by-side in silence, the only soundtrack for their labor the bossa nova music playing from the phone in Kyungsoo’s back pocket.

Chanyeol breathes a sigh of relief when they’ve put all the clean and dried glasses away in the cupboards, wiping actual sweat off his brow. In the few weeks he’s been employed at the country club, this has to be the first time he’s actually worked hard at something. Then again, he’s just the towel boy.

“You do this stuff by yourself every day?” Chanyeol calls at Kyungsoo once they’re already in the pool, scrubbing at the tile and grime. The music that plays from the smaller boy’s phone has switched to early garage band tunes, echoing loudly against the walls of the pool.

Kyungsoo manages to hear him from the deep end anyway and shrugs. “We don’t need to clean the filters that often. The pool is usually scrubbed down on Sundays, but some lady had food poisoning and completely _hurled_ during the last open swim today.”

“Yikes,” Chanyeol mutters, shuddering. “And the smoothie glasses?”

“Oh, God, do those rich assholes love smoothies.” Kyungsoo jokes. It’s unexpected, but Chanyeol’s amused anyway. “That load was actually smaller than I usually get.”

Chanyeol turns to look at him, jaw dropped. “You’re fucking shitting me.” Cleaning all those dishes will probably leave him with lasting trauma.

“I wish,” Kyungsoo says, flashing a defeated smile over his shoulder.

“Damn. And I bitch about collecting fucking… fucking _towels_ all day.” Chanyeol says, shaking his head at himself.

Kyungsoo’s laugh echoes louder than the music does. “I’m glad you’re here, though. I rarely get company before Sehun comes to get me.”

The name sounds familiar and Chanyeol files through the lists in his brain. “Oh, yeah. He’s your brother, right? The theatre kid?”

“Yeah, but don’t tell him I agreed with you. His head will explode with that much validation added to his ego.” Kyungsoo warns.

Chanyeol chuckles, scrubbing hard at a particularly grimy section of the wall. “I heard he’s a diva. So, what’s his deal? Is he gay, too?”

He probably shouldn’t have said that. Kyungsoo is silent for a solid moment. “Why, just because he’s into musical theatre?”

Chanyeol turns around to see Kyungsoo watching him, face unreadable. He immediately feels guilty. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t—I didn’t mean to stereotype you gays— _guys_ —like that—I was just, uh…”

His apology is cut short by Kyungsoo’s triumphant snort. Chanyeol catches him hiding his laugh behind his hand, probably aware of how it echoed earlier. “I’m just joking, Chanyeol.” he assures him, waving his free hand. “No, Sehun’s definitely not straight. You’re in the clear from being prejudiced.”

Chanyeol eyes him up and down, shaking his head with a grin. “Asshole.”

They finish scrubbing away all the dirt and vomit smell out of the pool, leaving Chanyeol to gather all the scattered towels in the area. He watches Kyungsoo lock up the cabana register, shut off the lights and jacuzzi jets, then finally close and lock the pool gate, hanging the **POOL CLOSED** sign up.

Kyungsoo shoves the keys in his pocket hurriedly and glances at his phone for notifications. Chanyeol watches him then nods at his laundry cart. “Wanna come with me to drop these off?”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo pauses, taking a moment to look away from his phone to consider. Eventually, he ends up shaking his head. “No, I, uh, can’t. Sorry. Sehun just pulled up in the lot so I gotta get going.”

Now it’s Chanyeol’s turn to go, “Oh.” He was hoping he’d get to spend a little more time getting to know this once elusive Kyungsoo before clocking out for the day.

An apologetic smile curves Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Sorry again. I’ll see you tomorrow, though, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says as he shrugs nonchalantly, curbing his disappointment. “Uh, drive home safe.”

“Thanks. You too,” Kyungsoo says with a small wave before heading the other direction straight to the lounge to clock out.

Chanyeol hangs around the pool gates for a bit, watching Kyungsoo leave with a bit of disappointment before regaining focus and making his way to the laundry room before his shift ends.

—————-

####  **SUMMER, LAVA SPRINGS COUNTRY CLUB, ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO -- WEDNESDAY**

Chanyeol’s on towel duty as usual in the morning but today Baekhyun tags along with him since the food services are getting inspected, meaning he and the other kitchen workers get a board-approved day off. As Chanyeol makes his rounds, Baekhyun bugs him about his time with Kyungsoo the night before, relentless.

“Tell me he isn’t absolutely adorable,” Baekhyun says, fingers crossed despite knowing the answer.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Fine. Um. He’s cute, I guess.”

“Score!” Baekhyun exclaims.

“Still not kissing or banging him, though.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun visibly deflates. “What is it with you?”

“Nothing! I just don’t get how you aren’t all over _that_.” Baekhyun points ahead of them towards the glass doors leading to the pool.

Past the glass, Kyungsoo is buzzing back and forth from mixing and serving drinks to lifeguarding the pool. Working hard, as always. He’s opted for the tank top version of their uniform since it’s hotter out, exposing his tanned biceps and more of his physique.

“He’s literally just a guy,” Chanyeol mutters, eyeing the side of Baekhyun’s head. “Is there something you wanna share, Baek?”

Baekhyun looks back at him. “What? That I’m a hormonally- and emotionally-driven seventeen-year-old boy acknowledging my fluid sexuality in a time where it’s acceptable to openly experiment with my identity?”

Chanyeol blinks at him slowly.

“2018, man.” Baekhyun tells him with a sympathetic pat on his chest. He bounces towards the doors leading out to the pool and swings them open, yelling out Kyungsoo’s name in greeting.

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun sling an arm around Kyungsoo’s neck, rubbing his knuckles playfully into his closely cropped hair. He tells Kyungsoo something funny and gets a big laugh, along with a few of Kyungsoo’s bright smiles. Byun Baekhyun, social butterfly as always. It must be nice being easily charming.

“—planned it for Friday?” is the part of the conversation Chanyeol catches by the time he’s worked the cart through the doors.

“Planned what for Friday?” Chanyeol asks, curious.

Baekhyun flashes a signature smile at him from beside Kyungsoo. “Apparently management’s throwing a field day for the employees that day. Since the club’s closing for the inspections and stuff.”

“So, we might have _E.coli_ in our hors d'oeuvres and management decides it’s time to have a party?” Chanyeol says, cocking a brow. He catches a glimpse of a brief smile on Kyungsoo’s face and finds himself grinning a little.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and kicks a wheel in Chanyeol’s laundry cart. “I think you missed the bigger headline: _NO WORK_. We can finally practice out on the courts for next season.”

“Oh, and,” Kyungsoo says, smooth voice welcoming itself into the chat, “there’s a staff baseball game around lunch. Should be fun.”

“Aw, sweet, baseball!” Chanyeol exclaims.

“Chanyeol’s second favorite ball,” Baekhyun mutters into Kyungsoo’s ear. “Right after his left tes—“

Chanyeol knocks the cart into Baekhyun’s side and smirks when the other boy howls out in pain. The senior members at the pool watch them go back and forth with the cart, wondering who these two idiots disrupting their pool time are.

“Okay, fine, truce! Truce!” Baekhyun shouts after Chanyeol’s nailed him in the stomach a few times. “Kyungsoo! Where’d our alliance go?”

“Uh, I’m not getting into whatever this is.” Kyungsoo says with a sly grin despite having stood right next to Chanyeol the whole time.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes and points a crooked finger. “You’re dead to me, Do Kyungsoo. I’m crushing recreation during that baseball game!”

Chanyeol snorts and he and Kyungsoo share a look. _Sure, you are_.

“I can’t believe it. My two best friends, betraying me in my time of need.” Baekhyun says dramatically, draping the back of his hand across his forehead. “Traitors, the both of you.”

“Oh, grow up.” Chanyeol tells him, pushing the cart around Baekhyun to spare himself from his Shakespearean lament. He starts picking up stray towels already seeing as the first swim of the day is almost finished.

Kyungsoo tails him quietly, lingering behind him. “You’re playing for recreation on Friday, right?”

Chanyeol considers this as he picks up a lump of discarded towels on one of the lounge chairs. “Um, I don’t know. They might put me in. Don’t they separate it by indoor and outdoor workers?”

“Yeah, but… you kinda work both.” Kyungsoo says with a laugh.

Chanyeol hums and looks at the other boy over his shoulder. “Right, so. I don't know. Maybe?”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Hope they put you on recreation. Maybe I can see how well you play.”

“Definitely better than Baekhyun, that’s for sure.” Chanyeol jokes. Kyungsoo laughs at that, hiding his smile by looking away shyly. Chanyeol’s fixated on him for a moment before looking away quickly at the sound of Baekhyun yelling.

“Alright, get out, geezers! Pool time’s over for y’all!” Baekhyun shouts once it’s turned 11:30. Kyungsoo moves away hurriedly to defuse the situation when a bunch of grumbling senior citizens start complaining about the loss of respect. Chanyeol’s surprised all of Baekhyun’s behavioral infractions haven’t gotten him fired yet.

Baekhyun tells Chanyeol to meet him and Jongdae on the golf course after he’s done with this round. The collection of towels is surprisingly less today for the senior swim. It was understandable, though, seeing as many club members were keeping a distance today after hearing of all the inspections the club was under. Chanyeol throws in the rest of the towels around the pool area, straightening the rows of pool chairs after he’s done.

Kyungsoo’s sitting with his feet in the water after skimming the pool for debris. The cheesy Hawaiian music bumps through the hidden speakers in the faux-jungle wall that takes up one of the sides of the pool. Chanyeol can see how Kyungsoo bobs his head to the rhythm, staring out into the water as he kicks his legs lazily.

Chanyeol leans over the cart, arms crossed on the handles. He lingers to watch Kyungsoo quietly for a moment and smiles to himself. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” he says.

Kyungsoo looks up from his daze, round eyes focusing on him. He eyes Chanyeol for a brief moment then manages a polite smile. “Yeah. See you later.”

—————

“Chanyeol, that look is horrendous!” Jongdae shouts from his perch on the green, leaning against one of the club golf carts as he watches Chanyeol run up from the main grounds.

“What? What’s wrong with it?” Chanyeol asks sincerely. He looks down at his ensemble of a tucked in club emblem polo, khaki shorts, high socks, and brown sandals. The thing that pushes the limit is the club emblem visor on his head.

“Okay, literally, you look like Junmyeon.” Baekhyun tells him with a snort from inside the golf cart. “God, what even _are_ those.” He gestures at the monstrosities on Chanyeol's feet.

“I need these Rockports for comfort!" Chanyeol says with a pout. "I’m walking around the whole day.”

“All you need is a fanny pack and you’d be my weird, middle-aged uncle.” Jongdae jokes.

“Hey, fanny packs are making a comeback,” Chanyeol defends himself with no luck. His friends howl with laughter. He flashes a middle finger at them before joining Baekhyun in the cart.

“Where’s your class?” Chanyeol asks Jongdae, looking out at the empty course.

“Man, I don’t know shit about golf. This boring shit is nothing like putt-putt.” Jongdae says. “I made Sehun work the class. Lost twenty bucks for it, though.”

“Hey, he’s hot, too.” Baekhyun remarks, nudging Chanyeol with a sharp elbow. The other boy just rolls his eyes. “Maybe if you can’t woo one Do, go for the other.”

“I second that. Kid’s got good looks.” Jongdae says.

Chanyeol looks between the two of his friends in confusion. “Okay, did _everyone_ know about this whole… fluid sexuality thing but me?”

“It’s not a thing, Chanyeol, it’s a part of teenage self-discovery.” Baekhyun says, shaking his head. “ _Everyone_ has a gay experience in high school. I bet your mom did. I bet your dad did. Hell, I bet your _grandmother_ —“

“Okay, I’m going to cut you off right there before I throw up.” Chanyeol mumbles, mind whirling.

Jongdae cackles. “Really though, bro. There’s nothing wrong with testing it out. Kiss a guy, decide if you like it. If you don’t, cool. If you do, cool. Get married. There’s not that much to it.”

“So you’re telling me you two have had a gay experience already?” Chanyeol asks, raising a brow.

“Um, hell yeah.” Baekhyun says.

“Freshman year,” Jongdae adds, raising a hand.

Chanyeol sputters, shocked this new and casually shared information. “Wait, what? With _who_?”

“I think it was sophomore year for me. I blew Kris Wu in the locker room one time.” Baekhyun says, nonchalant.

“ _Kris Wu_? You blew the best goddamn East High basketball team captain of the _decade_?” Chanyeol asks with a slight crack in his voice.

Baekhyun shrugs. “Nothing to it, really. Guy was a _total_ horndog. I was just in the right place at the most enlightening time.”

Before Chanyeol can recover from that, Jongdae jumps in. “That two-day trip to the ski mountain, I jacked off with that Minseok kid from the debate team when we shared a cabin.”

Chanyeol puts his hands up. “Stop. Stop! This is too much new information.”

“You asked,” Baekhyun points out.

“I didn’t ask for _details_ ,” Chanyeol clarifies.

“Eh, kind of a moot point.” Jongdae says.

Chanyeol shakes his head and steadies himself by grabbing one of the cart’s columns. “So I’m the odd man out?”

“Looks like it, buddy.” Baekhyun says, patting his shoulder. “But hey, don’t feel pressured or anything.”

“Yeah, we’re just telling you there’s nothing wrong with a test. But definitely don’t feel like you have to.” Jongdae adds. “We won’t talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable and stuff.”

 _I’m not homophobic_ , Chanyeol wants to say again, but in this context it might rub the wrong way. He tries to consider his options. Stay straight, wait for Seulgi’s internship to end, and still be friends with Kyungsoo. Or: stay straight, be a little gay on the side to test, become a gay-experienced man like the rest of his friends, wait for Seulgi’s internship to end, and still be friends with Kyungsoo.

He hangs his head, knowing he hasn’t even factored in whatever the hell he might genuinely feel about Kyungsoo.

“I think we broke him, Dae,” Baekhyun says with a hand on Chanyeol’s back.

“Aw, come on, dude. It’s cool. You’re cool with us.” Jongdae assures Chanyeol, squeezing into the already-crowded cart to join Baekhyun in hugging his friend. It’s a temporary comfort.

—————

“In and out, in and out,” Chanyeol repeats to himself like a mantra as he pushes the laundry cart down the corridor leading to the pool. The last of the club members are leaving the area, throwing their used towels into his cart as he passes by.

He finds Kyungsoo in the jacuzzi tucked away from sight of the main pool, arms out around the rim of the tub, head tilted back with his eyes closed. Chanyeol tries to push through quietly so as not to disturb him, but the squeaking of the wheel Baekhyun kicked earlier fails him. Kyungsoo opens his eyes, raises a hand in greeting.

“Hey,” he says, voice relaxed, “don’t tell Junmyeon I’m in the pool, okay?” Then he closes his eyes again without waiting for an answer and returns to his state of serenity.

Chanyeol buzzes around silently as he picks up towels from around the area. Based on the amount he finds, he figures there must’ve been a large turnout for the last swim. Or one very large, very wet club member.

He’s about to leave after clearing out the locker rooms when Kyungsoo speaks up from the jacuzzi. “Do you want to hang back for a while?”

Chanyeol swallows, looking over at the other boy. He bites on his lip. “Uhh. I don’t know…”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s cool if you don’t.” Despite saying this, he continues to watch Chanyeol expectantly.

Chanyeol acquiesces.

“Mind if I, um, take off my shirt?” Chanyeol asks after having removed his phone, socks, visor, and sandals.

The steam from the jacuzzi rises around Kyungsoo in cloudy wisps. He watches Chanyeol with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Shrugs. “Not at all.”

Chanyeol pauses, turns around to unbutton his polo, then peels it off himself from the bottom. He takes a moment to close his eyes and take a shaky breath in before turning back towards the jacuzzi and stepping inside. The heated water relaxes his sore muscles immediately, even more so as he sinks inside.

“This is niiiiiice,” Chanyeol sighs over the jets, closing his eyes. He hears the water slosh around and peeks one eye open to see Kyungsoo’s moved just the slightest bit closer to him, face turned away. He pretends he doesn’t see and keeps his arms by his side, ignoring the nervous churning in his stomach.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. There’s no music playing, so Chanyeol can hear the distant calls of other workers closing up for the night. The water bubbles and churns around the two of them, providing noise to an otherwise awkward and quiet camaraderie.

“What are you thinking about?”

Chanyeol opens his eyes and turns his head to see Kyungsoo’s been watching him, though the other boy lowers his eyes as if he hadn’t been. “Um. Senior year, I guess.”

“Oh, yeah.” Kyungsoo says, nodding. “‘The year everything changes.’”

“Is that what they call it?” Chanyeol asks curiously, grinning.

Kyungsoo smiles, mostly to himself. “I don’t know. But it seems to fit, right?”

“Right.” Chanyeol agrees. They don’t talk again for a bit. He leans forward to dunk his head into the water, wiping the wet flop of his hair out of his face and opening his eyes to an even closer Kyungsoo. A lump that he fails to swallow appears in his throat.

“Hey, Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo starts slowly. Hesitantly. He’s still looking away.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol says, suddenly interested in the profile of Kyungsoo’s face. His eyes follow the shape of his forehead to his strong brows, rosy cheeks, down to his full lips. They’re red from all his nervous biting.

“Um, I don’t know what you’ve heard.” Kyungsoo says. “I, uh. Sehun told me that he started a rumor about me… liking you.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know how to act as if he hadn’t already known about this. He rips his eyes off Kyungsoo’s face and tries to focus his gaze on the fake palm trees shrouding them. “Yeah, I heard about that. Just a couple of days ago, really.”

Kyungsoo sighs and chews on his lip for a moment. “Sorry.”

Chanyeol almost wants to laugh, but he sees the nervousness painted across Kyungsoo’s face. It’s the same nervousness that he’d already buried deep in his stomach minutes ago. “Why are you sorry, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo turns his head unexpectedly and looks Chanyeol straight in the eye, causing a hitch in his breath. “You’re not gay.”

Chanyeol considers the other boy for a moment. His serious round eyes, watching him closely. His wet, tan skin. His heart-shaped lips, pouting ever so slightly. So enticing.

Kyungsoo notices his stare and squirms a bit. “Sorry. I mean, I don’t _think_ you’re into guys.” he says. “East High’s basketball team’s star co-captain, dating one of the smartest girls in the region.” He pauses. “Or, dated? I’m… not sure where that’s at right now…”

Chanyeol waves it away, rubbing the back of his neck. “You don’t have to be sorry. About how you feel, I mean.”

“I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol’s heart curls in on itself from the sweet sincerity of his tone. “I mean, I think you’re cool and all. You seem like a nice friend. I just… it became such a big, stupid misunderstanding.”

“How so?” Chanyeol blinks.

“Sehun and I were just talking about the team one day. Who we like the most, who plays the best, that sort of thing.” Kyungsoo pauses to chew his lip again. “And, I don’t know. I guess I said something about you being my favorite and the next thing I know, the whole staff knows the gay pool boy likes the towel guy.”

Kyungsoo huffs, raises a hand to wipe down his face. “I really didn’t mean anything by it. I mean, don’t get me wrong.” he says, lifting his eyes back to Chanyeol. “You are… _very_ hot. Um.”

Chanyeol smiles, biting his lip as his ego inflates. “You think so?”

Kyungsoo notices his easy demeanor and releases some tension in his stiff shoulders. A relaxed smile is on his face when he looks away shyly. “Yes. Definitely the best-looking on the team, hands down.”

Chanyeol hums at another brush of his ego, chuckling to himself as he looks out on the water. He considers the situation a bit more carefully then daringly drapes an arm along the rim of the tub, just behind Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

It’s getting late. The sky is already a dark blue, a few shining stars winking down at them from above. The lights of the jacuzzi make Kyungsoo glow.

“You’re right, though. I’m not gay.” Chanyeol admits with a softer tone. He sees Kyungsoo’s shoulders tense up again. With a hard swallow, he moves the slightest bit closer. “But. I am… open. To whatever. I think you should know.”

Kyungsoo turns his head and suddenly their faces are so much closer. Chanyeol can see the moisture running down his beautifully structured face. “Really?” he says, curbing his excitement.

Chanyeol breathes in. Breathes out. “Yeah. Yes, definitely.” He can’t stop looking at Kyungsoo’s mouth and suddenly he can’t think about anything else.

It’s Kyungsoo who makes the first move. He tilts his head up, keeping his hands to his sides, and moves closer to Chanyeol. The taller boy’s breath hitches in his throat as he draws nearer, eyes searching across Chanyeol’s features before locking onto his stare for the briefest of moments. Then he’s so, _so_ close, lips puckered and inviting and—

And Chanyeol feels them land on his cheek, just beside his mouth. Even though it wasn’t what he was expecting, he manages an easy smile. Feels the warmth spread up from his stomach to his chest. _Kiss a guy, decide if you like it. If you don’t, cool. If you do, cool._

“Oh, _God_ , I love your dimples,” Kyungsoo whispers breathily, admiring Chanyeol’s face in the lights before shutting his eyes and pressing his lips against his. He keeps his hands to his sides but moves in close enough that their legs touch under the water.

Chanyeol is reeling. He kisses Kyungsoo back, of course, eager and curious as he tries to remember how to kiss properly, unfazed by the fact of it being for another boy. He takes a leap of faith, reaching out and pulling Kyungsoo closer with a hand on his waist. Kyungsoo takes this as an invitation to touch and takes a hand out of the water to cup Chanyeol’s cheek, thumb brushing against his skin.

They kiss slow and gently, pressed against each other intimately. Chanyeol’s the one to deepen the kiss and he does so boldly, opening his mouth and giving Kyungsoo’s upper lip a soft suck. Kyungsoo melts, _Chanyeol_ melts, and soon enough they’re as close as they possibly can be. Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo’s smaller body onto his lap and holds him there with arms around his hips. Kyungsoo raises his arms to loop them around Chanyeol’s neck, timid as he swipes his tongue against the other boy’s lower lip.

And suddenly it’s all too real.

Chanyeol’s eyes snap open and he quickly breaks the kiss, watching as Kyungsoo’s eyelids flutter open, dazed and confused, hooded brown eyes now watching him carefully. Chanyeol’s stomach dips when he looks at him, at his red lips kissed raw, at the deep pink on his cheeks, the puzzled furrow of his brow. His body yearns for him to start kissing again but a nagging voice in his head encourages him to pull away completely.

“I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol exhales, hands fumbling as he slides Kyungsoo off his lap and immediately rises out of the jacuzzi.

“I’m—Chanyeol, what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks sincerely, gaining his senses again.

“I’m really, really sorry,” is all Chanyeol can say. He gathers his things off the ground and heads over to his cart to throw them in. He hurriedly pulls his shirt over his wet body, visibly shaking from the cold and the aftermath of what just happened.

“Wait, let’s talk about this,” Kyungsoo says desperately, making a move to get out of the pool. Chanyeol moves quickly towards the pool gates and doesn’t look back, even when Kyungsoo’s small voice calls, “Don’t go.”

—————-

####    
  
**SUMMER, PARK RESIDENCE, RIO RANCHO, NEW MEXICO — THURSDAY**

“Aren’t you going to work today, sweetie?” his mother asks as she enters his bedroom in the morning, carrying a basket of clean clothes.

Chanyeol curls up under the covers, turned away from the sunlight filtering through the window. “I’ll call in sick.”

“ _Are_ you sick?” his mother says doubtfully.

“Yes,” Chanyeol groans. It’s not entirely a lie. Walking around dripping wet in the air conditioned country club left him with a few sniffles. Plus he has a headache that’s been pushing at the backs of his eyes after staying up late thinking about what happened in the pool.

“Alright, dear. Do you need anything to help you feel better?” his mother asks him directly, putting a hand at the top of the blanket cocoon he’s wrapped himself in.

Chanyeol smiles weakly at her. “I’m okay. Thanks, mom.”

He waits until she leaves the room and closes the door to check his phone notifications. He sees quite a few messages from his group chat with Baekhyun and Jongdae, but there’s nothing that concerns him directly. Kyungsoo doesn’t have his number, as far as he knows. He has a Snapchat notification from Seulgi that he opens with urgency.

It’s just a picture of her at the research lab, dressed in goggles, gloves, and a lab coat. She poses in front of a bubbling beaker with a coy peace sign peeking at the bottom of the photo. _Good morning from internship, streaks,_ the caption reads.

Chanyeol stares at his screen with tired eyes, swiping a thumb against Seulgi’s face. The photo disappears forever and he goes about checking his other messages. A video of Baekhyun and Jongdae playing around with the golf course sprinklers after hours last night. A picture of Jongin with sunglasses on from eight a.m. captioned _when you get absolutely wasted but you still have to work the front desk in the morning_.

He sends a sympathetic emoji before he swipes to the left and snaps a quick photo of him wrapped in his covers, only the top half of his face exposed. _sick day_ is his caption. Mere seconds after he posts it, Baekhyun sends a chat.

 _sick day my ass_ , the tasteful message reads. Chanyeol sends a half-hearted middle finger emoji back before a Twitter notification pops up at the top of his screen.

 **dks sent you a message:** you alright?

Chanyeol bites his lip. Doesn’t move to respond.

 **dks sent you a message:** idk what i did last night but i just wanted you to know that i had…

The notification bubble cuts the message off there. Chanyeol tries to come up with the hundreds of millions of ways it could have ended before another notification pops up.

 **dks sent you a message:** text me. if you want

The last notification is Kyungsoo’s phone number, ready for Chanyeol to copy and save as a new contact. He doesn’t do it, though. Instead he swipes the notification away, locks his phone, and decides he’s going to sleep in for a few more hours today.

—————-

After a clean streak of going in to work for almost three weeks, it’s weird not having anything readily available to do. So, Chanyeol seeks it out. By the end of the day, he’s cleaned his room, watered the rose garden, mowed the lawn, cleared the gutters, and practiced a few moves on the court.

It’s around six when he decides to finally take a break. He sits alone in his treehouse above his family’s basketball court, nursing one of the sodas he keeps stashed in the fridge up here and going to town on a bag of Chex Mix. After watching a mediocre sunset, he pulls his phone from his pocket to check some Snapchat stories.

The first is Baekhyun’s. It’s a long, _long_ rant about the unfair treatment of the kitchen workers over at Lava Springs after he discovered they had to pay for the food they snuck bites of on the premises. It’s almost a four minute long story, but Chanyeol watches through it anyway because he’s a good friend.

Jongdae’s, amusingly, is a single photo of him pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Baekhyun talking in the background with the caption _Behind the Scenes_.

Chanyeol swipes up and sends a message of sympathy before tapping through Seulgi’s story. Her being bored at the research lab. Eating lunch with her friends. Leaving the lab for the day. Last is a video captioned _im otw!_ where she and her friend Wendy, who’s at the wheel talking, are driving on the road. Chanyeol’s eyes practically bug out of his head when he sees what the geofilter says.

 _Albuquerque, New Mexico_.

Chanyeol dials Seulgi’s number quickly and she picks up on the third ring. “ _Hello?_ ”

“Hey. It’s me,” Chanyeol says nervously, licking his lips.

“ _Hey, Chanyeol. I know it’s you, I have your contact saved._ ” Seulgi says. “ _What’s up?_ ”

Chanyeol facepalms himself. “Uh, nothing. Nothing much. I just, um, didn’t know you were heading back home.”

“ _Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m at my house already._ ”

“I see. Are you here… to stay, or?”

Seulgi laughs over the line. “ _No, only for the weekend. Why? Want me to come over?_ ”

The invitation is intriguing but Chanyeol knows she means it as a joke. It’s not like he would even know what to say to her if she did come over.

“No, no, stay home.” Chanyeol says, trying to sound as amused as her when he laughs. “I’ll manage.”

“ _Sure you will, sweetheart._ ” Seulgi says. Chanyeol can imagine her saying that in front of him. “ _Oh, hey! Wendy just reminded me._ ”

“About what?”

“ _I’m coming to your staff field day thing tomorrow! Since Wendy has a plus one, she invited me. Isn’t that cool?_ ” Seulgi says, a smile in her voice.

Chanyeol’s blood feels a little cold at the thought of seeing his on-again-off-again ex-girlfriend sooner than expected. His veins completely freeze over when he adds Kyungsoo to that mix.

“Yeah. Sounds great.” Chanyeol answers, half smiling.

“ _Yeah, cool, cool. Anything else?_ ” Seulgi says.

Chanyeol hesitates, knowing he doesn’t really have anything else prepared to say. The only thing he can come up with to ask leaves him cringing with his eyes closed. “Actually, yeah. I’ve got to ask you something.”

“ _Shoot._ ”

“Have you ever, um.” Chanyeol says, choosing his next words carefully. “Have you ever had an experience? Like, with another girl?”

Silence. Then, “ _Oh my_ God, _Chanyeol_.”

Now he’s even more nervous. “What?”

“ _Um, first off, creepy. But second off, just to humor you, yes. I have._ ” Seulgi says bluntly. It’s a wonder how easily she shares it.

Chanyeol rubs a hand down his face. “Did it help? I mean, did it help clarify things?”

“ _I don’t know. It was one time. I didn’t really feel much of anything after._ ” Seulgi says, pauses. “ _It was just a_ kiss _by the way. Pervert._ ”

Chanyeol sputters. “Hey!”

Seulgi snickers over the line, a familiar sound that washes away any anger from Chanyeol’s body. “ _Kidding. But I get what you’re asking. I just don’t know why you’re asking it._ ”

Chanyeol bites his lip. “I don’t know, either.”

“ _Are you coming out to me, Chanyeol?_ ”

“What? No!” Chanyeol exclaims before he stops himself short, realizing his defensive tone. “No, I… I’m not. I don’t know what I’m telling you.”

“ _Did Baekhyun tell you the Kris Wu story?_ ” Seulgi asks.

“You knew about that?” Chanyeol asks, experiencing the same shock from when Baekhyun had told him directly.

“ _Yeah, we chat sometimes. Sorry, I know he’s like your idol or something. That must’ve been shocking._ ” Seulgi says casually. “ _But could you tell how different Baekhyun was afterward?_ ”

Chanyeol hesitates. "What do you mean?"

“ _Something about him just... changed. He started carrying himself differently. He was more confident. More affectionate._ ” Seulgi says. “ _Remember how closed off he used to be? He was terrified of new people."_

Chanyeol now catches a vague memory of a more silent Baekhyun--less charming, less forward--huddling beside him from class to class during their first two years of highschool. "I guess so." he mutters. "But then, what? Was it some sort of magical blowjob?"

Seulgi laughs quietly, dispersing the slight tension of the conversation. " _That's not the point, Chanyeol._ " she says, taking a pause. " _Baekhyun took a risk, something that could have gone horribly or wonderfully. And it completely changed who he was, but he couldn't have known it would._ "

"So... what?" Chanyeol mumbles, trying to understand the conversation despite the swarm of questions running through his head. "What are you telling me?

Seulgi sighs softly. “ _Listen, babe, I don’t know what’s been going on while I’ve been gone, or what’s been happening to you, but my advice is to just dive in_   _headfirst._ " she advises, her tone painfully sincere. "If _you feel something, chase it. It must be confusing, whatever it is. But don’t back away from it just because you’re scared._ ”

 _Scared_. “I’m not scared,” Chanyeol lies.

“ _Hm, alright. I think you’re forgetting I was your girlfriend for however many months. But alright._ ” Seulgi says. “ _Chin up, Chanyeol. I’ll catch you tomorrow?_ ”

“Yeah, I’ll see you.” Chanyeol mutters.

“ _Cool. Bye, Yeol._ ”

“Bye,” Chanyeol says before pulling the phone from his ear and hanging up. He stares at his call list blankly before pulling up his Twitter app, quickly turning off his read notifications, and opening his new DM thread with Kyungsoo. He saves the number, adds a name, but leaves it alone.

 

—————-

 

Chanyeol spends another late night wide awake, staring at the ceiling with a million things buzzing in and out of his mind. He’s replayed his conversation with Seulgi over and over, dissecting every sentence of advice she gave and trying to make sense of them.

Playing on a loop over that is Kyungsoo’s blushing face with his eyes closed, lips pursed, his hitched breaths close against Chanyeol’s mouth. Even with his body under the covers, Chanyeol warms at the memory of Kyungsoo’s chest flush against his and he curls into it subconsciously.

It wasn’t as if Kyungsoo and him hadn’t thought much of each other before. Chanyeol would see him in the hallways some days with his head lowered and greet him with a smile or a high-five for support. When everyone started working at the country club, Kyungsoo was the first person to make Chanyeol’s boring job a little less unbearable with their quick chats during his rounds. Their interactions were small but satisfyingly routine, their paces meeting at just the right times.

Chanyeol didn’t think much of the rumor when he first heard it. Gossip spread throughout the club quicker than in the high school hallways and was bound to get warped through every mouth that shared the story. Still, he figured he could keep his cool despite knowing of this unconfirmed tidbit of Kyungsoo’s thoughts of him.

Maybe along the way, he picked up the more subtle signs of possibility. Kyungsoo’s more frequent greetings, his easier smiles towards him. Maybe Chanyeol didn’t mind the friendlier side of this softspoken Kyungsoo, didn’t mind the laughs and the jokes and the steps they took to a friendship.

Chanyeol yanks his pillow out from under his head and forces it in his face, sighing heavily into the fabric as he tries to understand the heavy pulling in his chest when he thinks of that night. The same pulling that tugs on his stomach when Kyungsoo opens up to him more. The same pulling that told him to keep kissing, to keep holding on.

The memory of their kiss mingles with the fluttering in his troubled heart to create a dangerous yearning sensation in his entire body. It’s past three in the morning by the time Chanyeol decides that there could have been more to it than having a story to tell when he chose to stay back with Kyungsoo that night. 

 

\-----------

####    
  
**SUMMER, LAVA SPRINGS COUNTRY CLUB, ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO — FRIDAY**

“There he is: Mr. Sick Day.” Baekhyun says with a disdainful shake of his head when Chanyeol comes to the employee lounge to clock in at nine.

“Shut up,” Chanyeol says with a roll of his eyes and a punch on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Ouchies!” Baekhyun exclaims dramatically, cradling his shoulder. “What’s got your tighty-whities in a bunch?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer him, just grins and throws an arm around his shoulders to walk the two of them to the gathering of employees in the center of the room. Junmyeon watches them warily from the front as they squeeze in next to Jongdae on the couch in the back.

“Good morning, Lava Spring employees,” Junmyeon greets, continuing without waiting for a response. He lifts his clipboard. “I have here the rosters of the two teams for baseball today, Indoors and Outdoors. Should be fairly fun and simple.”

While Junmyeon unnecessarily explains the history and rules of baseball, Baekhyun leans in to Chanyeol and whispers, “You chose a good day to fake being sick. Junmyeon wore _three_ different pairs of Crocs throughout the shift yesterday.”

Even Chanyeol can see the mistake in _that_ fashion choice. “Good grief. How did you survive?”

“I didn’t. I died last night and was resurrected just this morning.” Baekhyun says.

“Amazing. You’re a true Jesus-type.” Chanyeol replies.

“I’m going to be the savior to all these workers, Chanyeol. I’ll be the Croc Messiah to the sheep.” Baekhyun says. “I’ll forgive them for all of their footwear sins.”

“Will you two blasphemers leave the good name of the Lord alone and pay attention?” Jongdae hisses. Chanyeol and Baekhyun snort at each other but shut up with one more look from Jongdae. Baekhyun leans on his shoulder affectionately as an apology.

After the reading of the team rosters, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are sorted into the Indoors team, leaving Jongdae by himself with the Outdoors.

“Goodbye, sweet prince,” Baekhyun coos to Jongdae after the meeting disperses. “I can’t wait to kick your ass at baseball.”

Jongdae snorts and shoves Baekhyun away when he starts making kissing noises at him. “You keep dreaming, buddy. See you guys on the field later.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun move across the room to grab their baseball uniforms. Chanyeol catches a glimpse of Kyungsoo’s shaved head going in the opposite direction, his shoulders hunched and eyes turned to the floor as he squeezes through the crowd. Chanyeol doesn’t get much of a look at him, but he notes how much better Kyungsoo’s... _everything_ looks when he isn’t wearing the club uniform. Chanyeol decides he doesn’t mind Kyungsoo in regular clothes.

“I’m going to look fine as _fuuuuuck_ in these.” Baekhyun says when they get their uniforms, unfolding the jersey and admiring its front and back.

“Language, please,” Junmyeon says nearby, shaking his head.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes and glances over at Chanyeol. “Croc Messiah, Yeol.”

Chanyeol has learned to just nod in agreement whenever Baekhyun looks at him. “Yes, dear.”

—————-

It’s a thousand degrees out. Some employees in the crowd not playing in the game opt for a shirtless look while the girls wear bikini tops and shorts. Chanyeol sweats in his almost-too-small uniform inside the dugout, fanning himself and Baekhyun with his cap.

“Hey, Yeol!” he hears a voice call from behind him. Seulgi waves at him from the fence separating the field from the crowd risers.

Chanyeol leaves Baekhyun to fan himself and walks up to the fence, smiling. “Hey, you made it.”

“I see you’re playing. When’d you get into sports?” Seulgi teases.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Ha ha,” he deadpans. “You gonna cheer for me?”

“Um, she’s going to be cheering for whatever team is _winning_.” says Wendy, cutting into their conversation from behind Seulgi. “Think you got game, Park?”

“I played some baseball in middle school, got the MVP award, no big deal.” Chanyeol sniffs, shrugging nonchalantly despite blatantly tooting his own horn.

Wendy is unamused while Seulgi snorts. “Well, good luck against those Do brothers. I heard they’re three-time little league _champs_.” Wendy warns.

They walk away as Chanyeol turns to the players on the field, spotting Kyungsoo and Sehun talking by the mound. Sehun is gesturing at the Indoors team and seriously gesticulating a game plan to Kyungsoo, who listens intently with his eyes focused on the side of his brother’s face.

Baekhyun groans from the dugout behind him. “Come on, Yeol, take your seat and _fan me_.”

Kyungsoo remains on the pitcher’s mound when it’s close to game time. Chanyeol watches him with his chin perched in his palm, seeing the way his body bends as he stretches out his muscles. Sehun passes the Indoors team on his way to the Outdoors dugout and follows Chanyeol’s line of vision, cocking an eyebrow.

“He’ll crush you,” Sehun says a little viciously, “so focus on the game, please.” With that and only that, he walks away. Chanyeol blinks, his mouth left slightly open for a lost response.

Baekhyun sits up, lips pulled down in absolute confusion. “What the hell?”

“I guess little league champs don’t play around, huh.” Chanyeol mutters.

The game starts and unsurprisingly, the Outdoors team is kicking ass. Kyungsoo customizes his pitches to the hitter, throwing off every Indoors player when they try to swing. With Sehun’s fast pace in the infield, the Outdoors team manages to tag almost every offense player before they get to their base. The speed at which the inning goes by makes Chanyeol’s head spin by the time the defense switches out and the Outdoors team is up to bat.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Baekhyun whispers next to him as they rise up to get on the field. Behind them, the crowd cheers loudly for the obviously winning team. “We’re getting creamed by a bunch of pool boys and caddies!”

Chanyeol jogs towards the field to play baseman to first, adjusting his cap on his head before the half-inning starts again. He sees Jongdae come up to the home plate, giving his bat a few test swings before getting into position.

Jongin’s at the mound and his first pitch hits against Jongdae’s bat with a satisfying _thunk_. Chanyeol hurriedly catches the ball as it comes from across the field but Jongdae whizzes past him, sliding onto and touching second base before the Indoors team can tag him with the ball. He sticks a thumb up at Chanyeol from the ground with a shit-eating grin.

The worry starts to set in on the field when Sehun comes up to home plate. He taps the tip of the bat on the plate a few times then holds it against his shoulder, sharp eyes set on Jongin as he prepares his pitch. To nobody’s surprise, Sehun hits it hard, zooming past Chanyeol before he can blink and getting all the way to the third base. The crowd cheers. The run is scored on the board by the outfield. Chanyeol worries his lip with his teeth.

Next up, a small, familiar shape comes up to bat. Chanyeol shouldn’t really think about how well the baseball uniform fits on Kyungsoo because his current serious demeanor would make anybody wince. He wonders if he’s thinking about what happened in the pool at all, his eyes glued to Kyungsoo’s face under his cap.

Unexpectedly, Kyungsoo looks up and meets his eye at just the last second before Jongin throws his pitch. Snapping back to reality, Kyungsoo swings in a hurried attempt to hit, but he misses and visibly slumps when the umpire calls strike.

“Whoops,” Chanyeol says, refocusing his attention on the game. He smirks a bit to himself, rubbing it away before Kyungsoo bats again. This time, the ball meets the wood and Kyungsoo runs for first base. Chanyeol catches the ball hurling towards him from the corner of his eye and catches it, almost fumbling to tag Kyungsoo just before he slides into the base.

“Damn it.” Kyungsoo mutters to himself as he stands up, dusting off his trousers. He looks up at Chanyeol when he turns around.

“Hey.” Chanyeol says, blinking.

Kyungsoo stares at him, says nothing, then turns back around to accept his out. Chanyeol tries not to think anything of it, seeing as though they’re in the heat of battle. He brushes it off his shoulder for the time being.

The game goes on for the remaining innings. The Indoors team is close to the Outdoors score on the board, but with the Do brothers on the field they don’t hold out much hope. At one point, Baekhyun bets Chanyeol five dollars that he can hit the ball, run from first to second without getting tagged, slap Jongdae across the ass from where he stands at second base, and make it safely to third before he reacts. He somehow manages to do it, much to Chanyeol’s chagrin, but the team gets penalized for violent contact.

It’s the ninth inning and the crowd is getting restless due to the score on the board, currently tied. The bases are loaded with antsy Indoors players. Chanyeol is called to bat when Kyungsoo is on the mound, blowing a bright pink bubble of gum that covers what little of his face is seen under the bill of his cap.

Recalling Kyungsoo’s earlier mistake of striking, Chanyeol wipes the events of the past few days away and focuses on hitting the ball. Maybe even hitting a homerun, if the fates allow. He’s opened his jersey to fight the heat, exposing his undershirt beneath it. The breeze blows, calming as many nerves as possible. His legs are steady under him as he awaits the pitch, holding his breath with the rest of the crowd.

Kyungsoo’s ball comes at him fast but his bat manages to hit it straight towards the outfield before Chanyeol sprints for first base, chest heaving with effort. No one’s tagged him yet. The _go go go_ urgency of the situation moves him forward, long legs bounding across the length between the bases. The crowd’s cheers turn into fuzzy noise in his ears as he touches second, touches third, narrowly misses the mitt of an incoming Outdoors tagger and—

“Safe!” the umpire calls just as Chanyeol leaps onto home. “That’s game!”

The sound is deafening as the crowd and the teams jump up from their seats and scream. The Indoors team rises from the dugout and comes bounding for Chanyeol, who’s still on the ground after sliding. Each of them toss off their caps in celebration as they yank him up and form a screaming circle around him.

The unmatched feeling of glory that comes with winning sinks into Chanyeol’s gut and he can’t stop smiling. His team members hoot and shout praises to each other around him, slapping his back about a hundred times each. The team eventually disperses and runs off to rile up the crowd about their win, leaving Chanyeol to dust his pants off.

When he straightens back up, Chanyeol spots Kyungsoo heading towards him from the mound. He looks around him and finds no else who Kyungsoo’s eyes could be so dead set on. A wave of nervousness rushes through his body that he ignores as he feigns coolness on his features just as Kyungsoo comes close enough.

Surprisingly, the shorter boy smiles up at him, taking his cap off and slapping it against Chanyeol’s arm lightly. “I guess you’re not half-bad on the diamond, Park Chanyeol.”

It takes a moment for Chanyeol’s smile to straighten out. He wasn’t expecting this warmth or praise from Kyungsoo, especially after the cold shoulder at first base. “I am a man of many wonders,” he jokes.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, folding his arms over his jersey with an unmoving smile. Chanyeol nudges him on the arm and says, “To be honest, I was afraid you’d pull a fast one on me during that last inning.”

“And what? Rob myself of the chance to see you win?” Kyungsoo replies, shaking his head.

Chanyeol scoffs. He pushes Kyungsoo on the chest lightly, disbelief painted on his face. “Shut up. You did _not_ let us win.”

Kyungsoo purses his lips and shrugs nonchalantly, but the smirk that transforms the coy shape of his mouth wipes away his attempt at being inconspicuous.

“Asshole,” Chanyeol says playfully, grinning with his tongue between his teeth. “Little league champ must have a soft spot, huh?”

The heat of the game had already flushed Kyungsoo’s face with a pink hue, but his cheeks manage to deepen with color even more. Chanyeol notices this silently and feels his own face warm, a feeling stirring in his chest.

Kyungsoo glances past Chanyeol through the gates. The latter turns to see the crowd and the players bustling towards the nearby lunch tables, carrying their noise with them and leaving the field drowning in the natural sound of the New Mexico summer.

“Do you… wanna head over there?” Kyungsoo asks. “Your team probably needs their MVP.”

Chanyeol turns away from the crowd and looks back at Kyungsoo, eyeing him in the golden sunlight as he takes a moment to gather his thoughts. Even through hours of a hard game, Kyungsoo still manages to look impeccable, and his expectant eyes make Chanyeol’s stomach dip.

“Actually, um.” Chanyeol mumbles hesitantly. “I think I want to stay here.”

Chanyeol lifts his eyes and takes a look around, making sure they’re alone before taking a half step closer. Kyungsoo’s round eyes watch him curiously, but he doesn’t move away. Chanyeol swallows his anxiety and dips his head down a little lower, eyes trained on Kyungsoo’s. He notes how the other boy steals a quick glance down to his mouth and can’t help but slide his tongue along his lower lip for good measure.

Eventually, Chanyeol’s forehead sinks low enough to touch on Kyungsoo’s. Chanyeol finds himself speechless when Kyungsoo gazes into his eyes, a flicker of something unknown swimming in his irises. Kyungsoo shuts his eyes first but slowly and Chanyeol follows suit, moving their faces closer centimeter by centimeter before—

“ _GO, PARK CHANYEOL!_ ”

Chanyeol freezes and feels his body rush with embarrassment, daring to open his eyes and look over to see Baekhyun jumping on the crest of the hill near the tables, punching the air in triumph. Jongdae is close behind, quick to spot the only two people left in the field and joining Baekhyun in his giddiness.

“LET’S GET IT, BOY!” Baekhyun shouts with his hands cupped around his mouth.

“KISS HIM ALREADY!” Jongdae screams shortly afterward.

“Oh my God,” Chanyeol murmurs, hastily taking off his cap and holding it up to hide his and Kyungsoo’s faces from their unwanted audience before finally closing the distance between the two of them.

Kyungsoo’s lips are salty from the sweat of the game but still soft against Chanyeol’s, who bends into the feeling of the kiss subconsciously. He places a gentle hand on the small of Kyungsoo’s back and pulls him closer to his body, smiling into the kiss when Kyungsoo holds his arm with an approving squeeze.

They pull away eventually and Kyungsoo is quick with his deep eyes, admiring Chanyeol’s face with a satisfied smile creeping on his lips. Looking like that, Chanyeol can’t resist planting another kiss on him, drawing his cap closer to ensure as much privacy as possible.

Kyungsoo’s hand cups Chanyeol’s face this time, creeping around to the back of his head to play with the hair at his nape before he pulls away again, laughing at Chanyeol’s not-so-subtle pout.

“So what does that mean?” Kyungsoo whispers, biting his lip.

Chanyeol shrugs, bumping their noses together when he sneaks a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I’m sorry for that night,” he admits, “I didn’t… understand what was happening.”

“And now you do?” Kyungsoo asks. His hand pushes Chanyeol’s hair out of his eyes, lingering on his cheek then down on his shoulder before he pauses.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol confesses with a bit of an exasperated laugh. “I just know that… I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop thinking about you, really.”

Kyungsoo’s face flushes red even more and he pushes Chanyeol away playfully, keeping a hand on his arm. “You’re awful at this,” he tells the other boy, though his blush betrays him.

Chanyeol starts to speak as he watches Kyungsoo’s shyness overcome him, cautiously lowering his cap to look at Kyungsoo fully in the light.

“I do think you’re the cutest pool boy I’ve ever seen,” Chanyeol tells him, a lazy grin tugging at the corner of his lips. He notices how Kyungsoo squirms at the compliment, shaking his head and pulling the smaller boy as close against him as possible.

Kyungsoo doesn’t mind the intimacy, though he covers his ever-reddening face with his hand. “Am I really being hit on by the basketball team’s co-captain?” he mumbles behind his fingers.

Chanyeol captures Kyungsoo like that, smiling and giddy and flushed the sweetest hue of pink. He shrugs, nonchalant despite the shaky breath he takes in. “Well, I am still your favorite, right?”

“Oh, shut up.” Kyungsoo says with finality, pulling away completely with a shake of his head. Chanyeol grins at him and moves to draw him back into his arms but Kyungsoo heads towards the gates with a brisk walk, smiling ever so slightly over his shoulder as Chanyeol tries to keep up.

Halfway up the hill, Chanyeol keeps Kyungsoo back with a determined pull, kissing the back of his head before placing his own cap on Kyungsoo.

The shorter boy laughs out loud at him, pushing up the bill of the hat to watch Chanyeol with those curious eyes of his. “Is this the bisexual version of giving me your letterman, or does that just come later?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes in feigned annoyance but gives a sly wink Kyungsoo’s way. He gestures vaguely at the forgotten cap in the other boy’s hand, cocking a brow. “Care to return the favor?”

Kyungsoo guffaws but doesn’t hesitate to draw Chanyeol down with a tug on his open jersey, placing a quick peck on his lips before pulling the cap onto Chanyeol’s head and over his eyes. The next minute, he’s racing over the crest of the hill without waiting for Chanyeol to catch up.

Baekhyun perks up when he sees the pair walk towards the lunch table hand-in-hand, a doting smile spreading on his face. “Oh my God, Dae, they’re wearing each other’s hats.” he coos.

“That’s fucking adorable,” Jongdae says beside him, dreamily watching Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sit down across from them with a proud smile. “Hey, you two.”

“ _Shut it_ ,” Chanyeol sing-songs threateningly, letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand to sneak a hotdog and a handful of fries off Baekhyun and Jongdae’s trays.

“Our little boy’s all grown up now.” Baekhyun says with an overly sweet tone, mimicking Jongdae’s dreamy gaze and resting his chin in his palm.

Chanyeol shakes his head at them and takes a bite of the hotdog, glancing over at Kyungsoo with a question in his eyes as he gestures at the pile of fries. Kyungsoo stares back at him a little longer than necessary, a satisfied smile on his heart shaped lips before graciously accepting the offer.

Eventually, Baekhyun and Jongdae can’t bear the silence and strike up a conversation about how the game had gone. The heat is absolutely unbearable at this point but the atmosphere is too comfortable and friendly to refuse. Underneath the table, Chanyeol slides his fingers in between the ones of Kyungsoo’s free hand, smiling to himself when he gives it a squeeze. A moment passes before Kyungsoo leans in a bit into his arm, resting his head on his shoulder so casually and leaving Chanyeol’s heart in a pile of its own goo.

He doesn’t mind.

 

—————-

 

####  **SPRING, EAST HIGH SCHOOL, ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO — MONDAY**

“Make room, gays and gentlemen,” Sehun announces as he approaches the lunch table with his tray, tutting impatiently while Jongdae moves down the seat.

Baekhyun scoffs at Sehun before following his pace, sliding into the bench after him. “That’s one way to make an entrance.”

“Baek, if you’re going to be an arts major, you’ve got to learn how to present yourself with boldness.” Sehun says, opening his yogurt. “The theatricality has yet to be unleashed in you.”

“If this has anything to do with encouraging more of Baekhyun’s monologues on tampon taxes, I have to stop you right there.” Chanyeol murmurs while taking his seat across the other three boys, Kyungsoo following close behind with Jongin in tow.

Jongdae can’t hide his grin as he watches Kyungsoo wordlessly take food from Chanyeol’s tray without complaint from the taller boy. “Look at you two lovebirds, sharing your nest and your findings.”

“Please tell me you could see my cringing from here when I was behind them in line,” Jongin says desperately.

Chanyeol reaches around Kyungsoo’s back and shoves Jongin playfully, earning a round of laughs from the table. The rest of the guys start their own chatter but Kyungsoo looks over at his hushed boyfriend, eyeing him as he picks apart the lunch meat sitting on his tray with a heavily furrowed brow.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kyungsoo asks as he leans his cheek onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, rousing the other boy from his daze and earning a tired smile in the process.

“Just… thinking about graduation next week.” Chanyeol admits, albeit a little hesitantly. He’d been dancing around the topic in the past few weeks. “And then moving out in a few months. Then how I’ll be living miles and miles away from you, I guess.”

Kyungsoo links his arm with Chanyeol’s loosely, eyes trained on his profile. “We have plenty of time in the summer, remember?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says halfheartedly, scooping a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth and leaning into Kyungsoo’s touch. A smile teases on his lips. “I can’t believe it’s already going to be summer again.”

“Don’t plan anything too special,” Kyungsoo warns, eyeing Chanyeol sternly before a laugh rouses from him.

“No promises.” Chanyeol whispers, sneaking a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s temple. He lingers there for a moment before pulling away, allowing the other boy to start eating his lunch.

Kyungsoo somehow gets sucked into the table’s conversation, too, but he leaves his hand on the seat in between him and Chanyeol as an open invitation. At that point, Chanyeol drinks it all in—the camaraderie of all his rowdy friends joking at the lunch table, the signature bustling of the cafeteria, the shitty food in his mouth, the softness and warmth of Kyungsoo’s hand in his, and the way his boyfriend looks back at him every once in a while with his sweetest smile on just for him.

Chanyeol’s senior year had truly changed everything, but at that moment, there was absolutely nothing he felt that needed adjustment. It had all been put exactly the way it had to be, and he held onto everything with the gentlest squeeze on Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

—————

**Author's Note:**

> [looks up from book] oh cool, you made it through! [here's a little doodle of the boys](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164265202@N02/43481574915/in/dateposted/) for your troubles. thanks for reading. i hope the baseball wasn't too bad HA also hope you enjoyed! :~) don't forget to leave comments loves <3 if you want, you can tell me your thoughts on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ASTROSODA) too!
> 
> [edit 9/17/18: don’t you love this baseball energy MLB is doing with exo? [look at my kyungsoo boy](https://twitter.com/rated_dks/status/1041616300370419712) TT_TT]
> 
> xoxo, spicypogi
> 
> [read on asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1365411/i-don-t-dance-i-say-you-can-exo) | [read on livejournal](https://eggtartparty.livejournal.com/593.html) | [read on dreamwidth](https://aegimaknae.dreamwidth.org/446.html) | [read on wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/163655387-i-don%27t-dance-i-say-you-can)


End file.
